Secrets
by bookaddict209
Summary: There's really no way to sum this up without giving up the ending. Let's just say you've never seen Fruits Basket like this! One-shot


**This is something I thought of but could only think of the first chapter. Total one-shot and pure fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

Yuki Sohma walked into the family room and took a seat under the kotasu to eat his ramen. That stupid cat was sitting across from him, flipping through channels. Shigure was in his writing room, trying to finish his latest project so Mii wouldn't hang herself. And Tohru: beautiful, lovely Tohru, was seated next to him. Yuki smiled.

"Hey, what the heck is this?" Kyo said as he stopped flipping and left the channel where it was.

Yuki and Tohru looked up at the tv. A small explosion popped up, and then some sparkly, pink japanese characters appeared.

"It says the PowerPuff Girls, you stupid cat. Can't you read?"

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!"

Yuki rolled is eyes and continued to eat his ramen. But Tohru sighed.

"Aww, I've heard of this show before. It's about a bunch of kindergarden super heroes who save the city of Townsville. Isn't it cute?"

Kyo stared at her as she spoke with unmistakeable lust in his eyes. Yuki smirked. _"Very subtle,"_ he thought.

In the end, they ended up watching it because Tohru thought it was cute. Yuki had to admit, it was a funny little show. It was an American tv show, and the characters looked terribly deformed. But it was cute.

After dinner and his annual kicking Kyo's butt, Yuki brushed his teeth and prepared for bed. As he closed his eyes, he couldn't stop thinking about that tv show. Tohru reminded him a little bit of Bubbles, the blue, cute, innocent blond one. He yawned and fell into a deep sleep...

When he woke up the next morning, Tohru was making breakfast and Kyo was drinking milk straight from the carton. How charming.

BRING! BRING! The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Tohru quickly put down her stirring spoon and ran for the phone. She stumbled and slammed into the wall before collecting herself and running out the door. Yuki smiled. She was so graceful.

Yuki took a different route to the stairs, when he saw Tohru on the phone. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he heard the last bit of her conversation.

"...today after school, we can go into a room once everyone else is gone and transform. I've been in the mood for a good fly." She giggled.

A good...fly? Okay, that just a tad disturbing. And what did she mean by transform?

Yuki shook his head. Whatever it was, it wasn't any of his buisness. He headed back to the kitchen and ate breakfast while killing Kyo. It was a very productive morning.

After school, Yuki went to his locker and then went in search of Tohru. They walked home everyday together. He loved to watch her ramble on about nothing in particular. When her face lit up with a smile, he just melted.

His footsteps resounded off the walls as he searched for his friend. "Tohru?" he looked around. Then he remembered something she'd said that morning. She was going to be in a room with some of her freinds. But which room?

"Tohru?" he called again. He was about to just go on with out her, but then he began to hear voices.

"Yeah, maybe we should go over the abandoned part of the city and have some fun melting the scrap metal." That sounded like Arisa, Tohru's thuggish friend.

"Yes. I agree. It would be rather fun if we did something with our powers. I haven't used mine in so long." Saki's voice had emotion in it this time.

"Tee-hee. Maybe. I just can't wait to fly!"

What?!

"Tohru?" He opened the door.

And was blinded by a bright light.

Arisa, Saki, and Tohru were glowing. Tohru's hair turned blonde and grouped into ponytails. Arisa's hair turned orange and ran the length of her back, a red bow popped out of nowhere. Saki's black hair tumbled out of it's braid and became short and cropped around her ears.

They all transformed into dresses; Tohru's blue, Arisa's pink, and Saki's green.

Then the light stopped.

Three Powerpuff girls stood where the girls should be. And Yuki's jaw was on the floor, where it shouldn't be.

"Hey!" Arisa shouted.

They turned around and gasped.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked. At least, it wounded like Tohru.

"What just happened?"

"We turned into the PowerPuff Girls."

"How."

"We can transform into human form when we need to."

"Why." Yuki wasn't even asking questions. Just statements.

"After we'd ridden the town from all the bad guys, our dad, Professor Utonium, began experimenting with shape-shifting gene qualities. He tested it out on us. And it worked. So now we don't have to go around looking like fraks all the time."

"So now you know our secret," Arisa said, walking toward him.

"And now, we have to kill you," Saki said.

Yuki began to laugh. "Ah, good one."

They he noticed they weren't laughing.

"Yuki, I'm sorry." Tohru said. And she did look sorry.

Yuki began to back away.

"Don't worry," she said, coming toward him, "We'll be very quick. You won't even feel it."

Yuki really started to freak out when he saw they were serious.

"Say hi to my mom for me," tohru said, as all their eye's turned red and a fire bolt shot, englufing Yuki in flames...

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yuki yelled. THUMP! He hit the floor and saw he was strangled by his sheets.

Kyo yelled from his room. "SHUT UP!"

Yuki pulled himself together. He stood up walked out his room, dazed. It was just a dream?! **What?!**

He ran into Tohru on his way downstairs.

"Hey Yuki," she said, smiling, "I thougtht I heard screaming and I came to see what it was. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just a bad dream. Hey, um... if you were powerpuff girl, you'd tell me right?"

Tohru stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Nevermind."

Yuki turned and walked out of the room. He needed some fresh air.

He stepped outside and took a deep breath. He felt much better now.

"Tee-hee."

Yuki heard a little girl's giggle. He looked up and saw Tohru's sillouette against the moon. Then she jumped and flew off the roof, leaving a trail of blue light behind her!

"Wha...how...why...I...she...flying...PowerPuff Girls...why," Yuki slapped his head.

He needed therapy.


End file.
